Angelic Howl I
Angelic Howl I is the 10th episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot JB reached to the school to drop Yuuji off, but before he exits her car, she kissed him on his cheek, much to his discomfort. Then, Sachi was in front of him when she was surprised to see him getting kissed, and she claimed that she did not see a thing. Yuuji tries to explain to her that it was all a misunderstanding, and yet she claims that it is just two adults playing around, much to her panic when she asked him to kiss her to make sure she will not say a thing. Then she asked him if by any chance she will be raped for that, as she points as him. Yuuji has had enough and tells her to go away, as she does so. As Yuuji went back to his room, Amane is in there, waiting for him as she ironed his clothes. She then asked him if he would want dinner, take a shower, or want her, but Yuuji quickly decided to take a shower first, much to her dissatisfaction. As she prepares for dinner, she told him that the reason why she was being so persistent to him is that it was "love at first sight". After Yuuji took a shower, Amane finished making dinner for him. Just then, she received an e-mail from Sachi, and suddenly, she gets a little mad and asked Yuuji about the picture of him getting kissed by JB, indicating that Sachi herself took that picture. Yuuji then explained to Amane that JB is his boss and was teasing him a little. Amane then starts teasing him by asking him if he wants her to be jealous, much to his discomfort. She then told him that she would forgive him if he kisses her. Yuuji then stands up, grabs her, and kisses her on the lips. Amane was surprised and shocked at the same time when she told him that it was her first kiss. He then decides that it is okay for her to be his girlfriend, although there are conditions, if he disappears of dies, he wants her to not cry. She accepts the conditions, but then she asked him one more question: Does Yuuji like her or not? And the answer from Yuuji is yes. Amane is glad to hear that answer and, much to her happiness, she falls down to her knees and is giggling about the fact that she is Yuuji's girlfriend. When he was about to get her up, Yuuji hit Amane on her head for trembling. When Yuuji asked her a question, she then answers that it was love at first sight. But suddenly, she started crying, as she now remembers who that other girl was: a basketball club member of class 1-A from the Takizono Private Academy named "Kazuki Kazami". Yuuji was shocked to hear about his own sister. Amane explained to him what happened six years ago, on August 14th. While on their way home from the girls' basketball summer camp, the bus, carrying fourteen students including Kazuki, disappeared. That event was known as "The Takizono Academy Minibus Disaster", and the sole survivor is Amane herself. Yuuji is still shocked that she didn't tell him about Kazuki being Amane's classmate. Feeling guilty for that, Amane showed Yuuji a journal from that day, and he starts reading it. Six years ago, on August 14th, the training camp for the girls' basketball club came to an end, as the adviser is driving the minibus carrying the girls on their road back to the academy. Suddenly, the tire went flat and the bus fell from the cliff, crashing all the way down to the forest. Then, Amane woke up and realized that she fell on that girl, apologizing to her. The girl introduced herself as Kazuki Kazami, as Amane introduced her own name to Kazuki. Then, after apologizing to Kazuki, both Amane and Kazuki got out of the bus, as Kazuki gave her back the glasses, which means that back then, Amane was wearing glasses. Kazuki then decides to save the club president, because she hated her, much to Amane's confusion. After getting everyone out of the minibus, this introduce the names of the victims: First Year student Tamaki Hirooka, Second Year student Saaya Kaneda, the Adviser of the Academy Yoshihiko Ochi, the Third Year student and Club Vice President Mifuyu Sakurai, the Second Year student Ritsu Koide, the First Year student Megumi Komori with her puppy Alione, the Third Year student Minori Sakuma, the First Year student Haruna Ibuki, the First Year student Amane Suou, the First Year student Kazuki Kazami, and finally the Third Year student and Club President Chiaki Sakashita. Kazuki asked Chiaki what does she think if they can treat the injured first. Chiaki doesn't trust the way Kazuki thinks and decides to help the injured. Chiaki orders Ritsu to start administering first aid to the injured, but even though that there are doctors in her family, Ritsu doesn't know much about first aid, and yet Chiaki doesn't care. Kazuki asked Chiaki if she can explore their surroundings, but Chiaki doesn't allow it if she can go alone, so Kazuki wants Amane to accompany her. Amane and Kazuki now realized that there are no signals in their phones, and to make things worse, they are in the middle of the forest, and climbing up is impossible. Back to the others, it looks like Yoshihiko had a concussion, Hirooka had fractured her left shin and right knee, which it turned purple, Mifuyu had an abdominal laceration when her stomached is pierced by a glass, and Saaya had a cranial laceration when her head is bleeding. Kazuki then asked Ritsu to boil the water as she brought a first aid kit. Kazuki then treated Saaya first, as Saaya thanked her for that. Kazuki now claimed that Amane is her first friend that she has ever met, and she is happy for that. Later that day, Kazuki finished treating the rest of her classmates including Haruna's arm, but soon realized that the most injured one is Tamaki herself, and needs to take her to a hospital. Amane then noticed that Kazuki's left arm is broken, as she felt sorry for that, but Kazuki tells her not to, so Amane treated her arm. Just then, Yoshihiko woke up and doesn't know what happened. Kazuki explained to them that the tire was flat out, and they were all lucky that they survived the fall. Chiaki then decides that they should all wait for someone to help them, but Kazuki had a different opinion, and Chiaki told her that it's impossible to do whatever Kazuki is thinking, and she apologized to Chiaki. Back in the bus, it turns out that not everyone survived, because Amane witnessed that a member named Tsukasa Shikanai is the first one to die on this disaster. Amane then asked Kazuki why did she argued Chiaki, in which Kazuki answered that she purposely argued to cut her off before she could pose any opposition. As Yoshihiko buried Tsukasa and prayed her to rest in peace, Chiaki ordered the students to prepare their tents for them to camp for the time being, and Kazuki is looking forward to work with Amane. Later that night, Amane asked Kazuki what is she thinking, Kazuki told her that she would just read a book. Kazuki then goes to sleep inside a tent, while Amane is thinking what are they gonna do. This is the end of the first night of the disaster, but this is only the beginning. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Amane Suou *Sachi Komine *Yuria Harudera *Kazuki Kazami(flashback) *Tamaki Hirooka(flashback) *Mifuyu Sakurai(flashback) *Megumi Komori(flashback) *Saaya Kaneda(flashback) *Haruna Ibuki(flashback) *Minori Sakuma(flashback) *Ritsu Koide(flashback) *Chiaki Sakashita(flashback) *Tsukasa Shikanai(flashback) *Youko Ozama(flashback) *Tomoe Okabe(flashback) *Yoshihiko Ochi(flashback) *Alione(flashback) Trivia * This episode marks the beginning of Amane's route from the Visual Novel. Episodes